What's a Hug?
by Pbness Jellyness
Summary: Nagisa doesn't know much about love... Or the world, but someone will help him understand it. But remember, everything doesn't have a happy ending. -Different universe than in the anime- (Smex in later chapters but theres always going to be violence :3) -WRITING STYLE CHANGS AFTER CHAPTER 6-
1. Yes Sir

"Ah!" I grab my side, feeling a sharp pain pierce my stomach and ribs.

"Why were you out late?!"

He kicked me again.

"A-ah!"

Lifting his foot off my stomach for a second, with a glare so cold it could make anyone piss their pants, he says "Now make me dinner you piece of shit." Then stomps his foot back down, making me vomit.

He looks at me dead in the eyes before he walks away. He stops, looks back at me on the ground and says "Clean this up" then continues walking to his room.

Looking down at the old wooded floor I see my own blood and vomit. I live in a very old and run down house, the floors are made of old, dark wood stained with my blood from the many times he's hurt me. The walls are the same color as the floors and there also made of wood. We have a old couch that my dad got at a garage sale saying that I didn't deserve to have a real one. Our TV is older than our couch, but I'm not allowed to use it _so it doesn't really matter to me._ Our kitchen is only a few feet away from the living room with a fridge that's never stocked. The stove and oven is where I spend most of my time, other than my room. I can't use the TV without his permission or sit on the couch, I can't eat without his permission either, but hey! I'm used to it! My dads room is to the left of the kitchen, across from the bathroom. I've never seen what's inside of it but I know that's where he takes the girl he brings home. The bathroom is a regular bathroom, its not that old or gross, just a normal bathroom. My room is on the right of the living room, you can actually see my door when you walk through the front door. I'm pressed up against it right now, stumbling to get the rag and bucket I use to clean everything.

Stumble

Blood pooling in my mouth I grab and fill the bucket with water. Almost falling I make my way to the pile of vomit. With shaking hands I slowly mop it up.

Rising out the rag and dumping out the water, I start his dinner.

Placing the food on a plate and making the table for him I hear him walk out of his room. His strong foot steps echo through this old house.

Sitting on the chair I pulled out for him he starts to eat.

"Go in your room."

Smiling with a bruised cheek I go into my room.

"He liked it! He really liked it!

Flopping down on my bed, still covered in blood, I hug my pillow.

My room is pretty basic, a bookshelf with ten books I've read a million times. Bare walls, the same as in the living room. A bed, kinda modern and a wooden dresser full of my clothes.

"He liked it, he really liked it... He liked it... Hmm..." That's all I needed today, today was a nice day.


	2. Who Are You?

Getting up at 5 AM sharp, I make my lunch and my his breakfast and lunch. I have to be quiet or else he'll hurt me again. I pack my approved lunch: one granola bar and half a sandwich. I also eat my approved breakfast, two pieces of toast.

Packing my backpack I head out the door wrapping his breakfast and lunch.

My neighborhood isn't that spectacular, all the houses are run down, maybe now as much as mine though. They all look better then mine, they have paint on them.

There's always this park I go to after school, well, it's not really a park, more like a closed area with grass and a tree. To some it may feel like a prison but for me, it's a nice private place where I can relax. Oh, and when I say closed space, I mean white brick walls surrounding a normal sized area.

School went on as usual, classes, sitting alone in the courtyard in the corner and eating alone, getting beat up by bullies, then going to the park.

I always sit down with my back against the right wall, it might be a gloomy neighborhood but the weathers always nice. It's hard not to fall asleep here, it's just so peaceful. I'm always wondering why gangs or drug sellers don't stay here but I'm glad that they don't. Hm.. I'm slowly falling asleep.. He's gonna be mad... Just so peaceful...

Fwomp

I feel someone sit next to me. My eyes shoot open and look at the person next to me. He's a man, probably a Senior. He has bright red hair and what looks like what used to be a suit. His tie is loose around his neck while his undershirt slightly shows his chest.

I see him looking over at me with the same look my father gives me... But different in some way.

"What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing!" Flustered I look back up at the sky, only moving my eyes to look at him.

He's also looking at the sky, he looks like he's thinking of something, I wonder what it is.

"What's your name?" He asks me, a cold tone in his voice.

"M-my name is Nagisa..."

"Huh."

"W-whats your name...?"

"Karma."

"T-t-that's a nice name" I'm trying to be nice but I'm shivering and I probably look like I'm crazy.

"Why are you stuttering so much?"

"I don't know..." I mumble.

"You got a leaf in your hair"

"W-what!?" Shaking my head and grasping to find the leaf.

"Hahahah" Laughing and smirking he looks at me.

"W-what is it!? Where's the leaf!?"

"There's no leaf dumbass."

"Huh?" Looking confused and not getting it he explains what he did.

"I told you that as a joke, you idiot"

"Oh... Hey your a Senior right?"

"Ya."

"Oh cool! That means you'll be graduating this year!"

He shrugs "Meh."

"Are you behind in your credits?"

He shrugs again "Meh."

"May I ask how old you are?"

"18. How old are you."

"Uh.. I'm... Um.."

Looking at me with a questioning face. "You don't know how old you are?"

"No, he never told me."

"He?"

"My... Da-ad"

"Da-ad. You sound like an idiot."

"I-I'm not used to calling him that!"

"Then what do you call him?"

"Sir or him."

"Are you a sex slave or something?"

"Sex?"

Raising his eyebrow he looks at me with a look that says "Wtf dude" That and he actual said that.

"Oh! Since I don't know what sex is, have sex with me!"

"Hell no." He says while pushing my face away.

"But since I don't know, teach me!"

"OK, if we have sex then I'm gonna stick my dick in your asshole."

"What's an asshole? And what's a dick?"

"Oh for fucks sake." After saying that he takes out a pack of cigarettes and lights one.

"Cool! My dad smokes those! He puts them out on me!"

Looking at me with the wtf face again he says. "Why are you smiling?"

 _"'Cause that's how he shows his love for me!"_

"You want me to put this out on you?"

Smiling with big puppy dog eyes and a giant blush on my face I grab his hand and pull him close to me "Do you love me!?" Pushing me away and putting the cigarette out, not on me, he walks away with a disgusted look on his face.

"What did I do?.."

Picking up my back pack I walk to my house seeing my angry father standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!"

Looking like he's going to kill me he grabs me by the neck and slams me against the wall.

"Call me that one more time you little shit"

"B-but Daddy"

Dragging me to the kitchen he takes out a knife and puts my hand on the counter. He puts the knife on my wrist and slowly presses the knife down.

"Call me Daddy one more time!"

"I'm so sorry Sir! I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Your not going to get food for two days, your only going to drink muddy water, and your going to make me food and clean everything."

"Yes Sir! I will Sir! I'm so sorry Sir!"

"You will go to school, if you skip school one more day will be added for you not to eat anything."

"Yes Sir! OK Sir! Please Sir! My wrist! My wrist!"

"Oh, I'm not just going to hurt your wrist"

After saying that he starts slashing at my arm with the knife making many deep cuts that will definitely scar.

"Please stop!"

Shoving me down on the floor pools of blood everywhere he says "Clean this up" after that, he stomps on my face, cracking my jaw.


	3. Hug Me!

After I made him dinner and he called it inadequate, slammed it on the floor and ordered me to clean it up. After that I went into my room and flopped on my bed.

My Da-ad is not like other Daa-ads. He's not fat or anything, he's very fit, you can actually see his muscles through his shirt. He doesn't look very old, maybe in his 30s. He must've been a teen when he and mom had me. I don't know anything about my mom. Her name, what she looked like, her voice, nothin'. Sometimes I dream that she's a sweet, kind, beautiful women, who would do anything for me. Oh ya, I forgot to describe my Da-ads eyes! His eyes are... Hypnotizing. Sometimes I feel all weird when I look at them, not scared but.. Something different.

Just thinking about his eyes is a good way to fall asleep... I feel weird again.

Waking up my arm burns, stomach is sore, I can barely move my mouth (it also hurts). I just wanna eat but he said I can't, so I'll obey.

I get up and make breakfast and lunch for him, none for me, like he said. I fill a water bottle with a lot of water, chug it and fill it again then head out the door.

Walking to school I see Karma leaning against the left wall, the one closest to the school (but still pretty far away from it). He looks at me with those eyes again, I shiver. He walks towards me.

"What the Hell's up with your face?"

I can't answer, it hurts to much.

Leaning down looking, face to face with me he grabs my jaw. With terrified eyes I try to prepare for what's to come. But instead of hitting me or snapping my jaw clean off, he puts it back it place.

"There, you looked ugly with your jaw like that, now c'mon, I'm taking you to a ramen shop."

"What's "ramen"?"

"Ugh, you have so much to learn. Now c'mon, let's go."

"N-no! I can't! He'll get mad and hurt me!" I yell.

Looking at me, shocked he grabs my arm and pulls me along.

"N-no, please don't hurt me!" I say, kicking and screaming.

Stopping he looks back at me, again, with his wtf face.

"I'm just taking you to eat."

"O-oh..."

Standing up straight I look down, blushing from embarrassment. He let's go of my arm and says "C'mon, I'm hungry" And starts walking again. Silently I follow him.

I look at his hand, covered in blood. I guess its still bleeding a bit. My eyes slowly migrate to the left, looking at his butt. It's really nice...

"Stop looking at my ass"

Stopping, flustered, I look at him. He turns around with a smirk on his face.

"A-ah! I-I wasn't! I-I swear!"

"Ya you were you pervert. Do you wanna get into my pants or something? 'Cause I really wouldn't be opposed to that."

"I-I don't! I don't know what that means! I don't know why I'm looking at your butt!"

"Aaaahhh. Heheheh, I get it now. Well, we should start walking before the cops come by."

"O-OK..."

He started walking again and I followed, looking directly at the ground.

When we arrived at the shop, all the waiters were so nice to him and me. I'm not used to people noticing me or even smiling at me so I didn't know what to do.

"Guys, leave him alone, he's not used to the attention."

"But what happened to him?" One waiter asked Karma, she had long black hair with bangs held away from her face by a pink clip and wearing the shops uniform, a black shirt jeans and an apron.

"He fell down some stairs."

"Oh no! I'll get some ice!"

Smiling he said "Thanks"

The girl with the black hair ran away to the kitchen

Blushing I just stare at that smile. Such a warm smile.

"Oh my, he's so skinny! Were gonna give you so much food you won't be able walk!" Another waiter said, this time a blond with a pony tail.

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll show you to your table"

Nodding we followed her to a booth. We both sat down and she handed us the menus.

Looking at Karma she asked, "Do you want what you usually order or something different? I'll try something different today"

"OK, but same drink right?"

Nodding he said "Yep, thanks."

Memorized about how their treating him and memorized about being in an actual restaurant. I just look around with big eyes.

"You've never been in a restaurant, have you?"

Looking back at Karma I shake my head, lightly, my jaw still hurts.

"Order whatever you want, try something filling, your so skinny."

I never thought I was skinny, I thought I was a normal weight, I've never been to a doctor or even in a hospital, I tend to my injuries myself, I've gotten used to stitching and bandaging. I even made my own crutches. I saw some girl with them so I made my own, they help a lot.

The blond waiter came back with a beer for Karma and placed it down on the table. She looked over at me and asked " Do you know what you want to drink?"

I don't know any of these drinks, I don't know what a soda is or tea. Before I could decide Karma decided for me.

"He'll have the jasmine tea."

"OK, I'll be back in a second with it!" With that she walked away.

I tried to ask "Why did you order for me?" But it just came out as a squeak that barley got through my cracked jaw, but I think he got what I ment.

"Jasmine tea is very good, I think you'll like it. But I probably should've gotten you mint tea or something that can help your immune system or something. Oh, you also should probably pick something 'cause the waiter will be back soon."

I nod, blushing a bit and look down at my menu, still hung up on the beer. Looking up I see Karma take a drink of it, is he even old enough to have alcohol?

The waiter came back, we ordered and she left taking the menus with her and setting down the tea.

"So who beat you up?"

"No...one.." I say in a cracked voice

He smirked "It was your father wasn't it."

I think he knew he was right becuase his smirk grew.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"

"B-but he only did it because _he loves me_ "

"If you think that's love then you don't know what love is."

" _Y-yes I do.."_

"OK then answer this, what's a kiss?"

I suddenly become quiet, looking dumbfounded I guess "I-it's when... Peoples hands are held together."

He starts laughing "Hahahahaha! Fuck man, I gotta teach you some stuff if you think that's kissing."

The waiter comes back with our food, we eat.

"Damn Nagisa, your eating like you haven't eaten in two days."

"A-actually I haven't eaten at all today."

"No wonder your so skinny" He mutters and continues eating.

When we finished our food I could see a slight blush on Karmas face.

"Well, I guess we should start heading back to that park."

"O-OK" I don't feel right going to a park with a drunk man, even if he's only slightly drunk, I don't like it. But he did by me breakfast and lunch.. Brunch? Ya, he bought me brunch. I can trust him.

Making up my mind and trusting Karma we walk back to that park where we first met. Sitting down on the right wall with the grass under our feet and the slight breeze going through our hair. The sunlight shines down just right to make it feel like we're in a fairytale land.

"So how long has your Dad been beating you?"

"I lost track of the time long ago."

"Huh, interesting."

"Hey Karma...?"

"Ya?"

"What are hugs?"

"What?"

I look at him and he looks at me straight in the eyes, not with his glare though, with kind eyes, the eyes I've never seen until today.

"W-what are hugs?"

Looking up at the sky and resting his head against the wall, he starts explaining hugs to me.

"Hugs are a form of love. Parents hug their children, siblings hug each other, even close friends hug each other."

"But if their friends then do they love each other?"

"Some do."

"So do they kiss each other?"

He laughs. "No, there's different types of love Nagisa."

Turning to him, sitting with my legs crossed, I ask, "What are they?"

Looking at me, smirking, he explains again "There's friendship love, friendship love is love, except you don't want to fuck them. But sometimes friendship love can turn into a crush and then sometimes that turns into partner love. When someone loves another person very much it's the most identifiable type of love, I call it love-love or partner love. Partner love is when you want to kiss them, hold them, marry them, love them. Then there's family love."

My eyes widen at the mention of "family love".

"Family love is when a mother or father loves their child very much that they'll put a roof over their head, hug them, kiss them on their cheek, maybe even work their ass off to provide food for them. There's also sibling love, it comes in many different forms, some siblings hate each other and fight while others are so close that they'll do anything for their sister or brother."

 _"We'll my Dad loves me and I know that for a fact!"_

"Hey, you said Dad without gagging"

"Y-yes I did..."

Karma leans close to me, so close that I can smell the alcohol in his breath. He has the death glare back in his eyes, but there's no kidness in them.

"Your Dad does not love you and if you say that again I'll beat you senseless."

Terrified I nod my head. Sitting back and resting his head on the wall again.

"C-can I hug you?.." I whisper.

"Can you hug me?" He says with his eyebrow raised again.

I nod, looking down and blushing. "I've never had one... I don't even know what human body heat is like, besides peoples breath..."

"Huh... No."

I look up with sad eyes. "You won't hug me? But you taught me about love.."

"You'll be hugged when the time is right and you'll be kissed when the time is right. You'll have sex when the time is right and you'll do it with someone you care about."

I sit back and look at the sky, feeling sad but also a little hopeful. _I know my Dad will hug me, I just know it._


	4. Is This Normal?

Walking back to my house I dream about getting a hug from my Dad. Feeling his arms wrap around me, feeling body heat for the first time I'm my life. Snapping out of my thoughts I notice that I'm just about to hit my front door. Turning the doorknob I see that he isn't there.

"Sir?" I say, peaking my head through the crack of the door, scared to go inside.

Hearing nothing I slowly make my way inside. Looking around the dimly lit living room and the empty kitchen. I come to the conclusion that he's inside his bedroom. I've never seen inside his bedroom, only glimpses of a bed and dresser.

Scared to knock on the door I just go back to my room and sit on my bed, dreaming about hugs.

After a few minutes I hear him bang on the door and shout my name. Walking out I see him standing with his signature glare on his face. Seeing that glare I feel something different, it is a scary look and I am scared... but there's something different. Not about the glare, but in me. A slight blush creeps onto my face.

"Sir... Please hug me..."

His fist hits my already broken jaw, blood stains the already blood stained wall, dripping in small puddles beneath my feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you really think that I'd hug you? How dumb can you be to think that!" Finishing the sentence with a big kick to my stomach, making me cough up blood.

"Now clean this up, and make me dinner." Giving me one last glare he walks away to his room. "I'll be out in 20 minutes, I expect the food to be ready and this mess to be cleaned up."

Nodding and saying "Yes Sir" With a squeaky voice.

I slowly crack my jaw into place, spilling more blood on the floor as I get it back into place. Crawling to the bucket and rag I keep by the sink, I wash up the trail of blood I made while crawling to the sink. Mopping up the blood and slight vomit I ring it out over the bucket.

Staring at the bucket filled with blood and water I see myself, blood smeared across my face and clothes, a swollen jaw, blood shot eyes that look like I've been up for three days straight. Touching this thing that's supposed to be me I start to wonder if I am ugly, if I am dumb, that no one will ever love me. Dismissing those thoughts I start to make dinner, beat red.

Coming out he sits on the table reading a book that I've never seen before.

Finishing dinner I put it in front of him, hoping that he'll call it trash, that's his word for masterpiece. I can't wait.

"This tastes like a horses ass." Getting up and walking away, he grabs his book, surprisingly he walked away without smashing the plate on the floor. Is something wrong? Washing off the dish I go to dump out the bucket. I take one last look in the water, the swelling has gone down immensely, my eyes are still red but not as bad as they were. Wiping the blood off my face I see me with a slightly swollen jaw. This isn't me. The completely swollen face isn't me. It just isn't out of my thoughts I dump out the water and go to my room.

Starting to change I picture my him. Starting to feel something weird I slowly look down at my pants seeing a bump. Not knowing what's happening to me I start to panic. Slowing down my breath I look down again, the bump still there.

Still picturing him I see the bump grow into a bulge. Feeling my pants tighten I take them off. Feeling hot I put the back of my hand to my for head, checking if I have a fever.

Sitting down on my bed I keep seeing his face, his muscular body, his glare. Thinking of these things makes the bulge grow. Slowly moving my hand downward I start to rub the bulge picturing him.

"A-ah..."

Thinking of him touching me with his hands, his hands that hit me so hard, the hands that make me bleed

"A-ah... Sir..."

Feeling my asshole twitch I stop rubbing my dick. Taking off my boxers and laying down on my bed, head resting on my pillows I slowly try and put my fingers in picturing that their his fingers. Feeling the pain makes my dick grow. Forcing my fingers inside I moan.

"Ooh, Sir"

I start to move my fingers, feeling more pain.

"Sir... Oh Sir..."

I start to stroke myself, moving my fingers inside me, getting used to the feeling.

"Aaaah, Sir...!"

Hitting my prostate I jump, not knowing what I did and not caring if I did something I wasn't supposed too I keep pressing on that spot.

"Ah! Sir! There please! Sir!"

Feeling something warm in my stomach I start to move my fingers and hand faster.

"Ah! Fuck! Sir! Yes, there Sir! Please Sir! Siiiiirr! Ah...ah..."

Feeling something that I haven't felt before, something so different that it's wonderful. Feeling tired I slowly dirft off to sleep before whispering

"S-Sir..."


	5. I Don't Understand

Waking up I look down to see my sticky, cum stained body. Panicking I bolt up and run to my the closet, grabbing an old bloody shirt and start cleaning myself. Being as clean as I can be without taking a shower I change, hoping to hide what happened last night.

Morning went on as usual, I cooked, he hit me, he left for work then I left to go to school.

Surprised I see Karma standing across the street from my house, smoking a cigarette. Running over to Karma, I meet him with a smile on my face.

Looking at me and raising his eyebrow he takes a drag of his cigarette. "What the Hell happened to you last night."

"Nothing" I mumble, blushing.

"Uh-huh..."

"Karma?"

"Ya?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to walk with you to school."

"Oh, OK"

Not talking, we headed off to school.

My school doesn't look like it should belong in this area, it has marble colored walls, inside and outside, tan tile flooring that is scuffed by peoples shoes. There's fifty classrooms in the whole school, each having the same marble colored walls, fifteen wooden desks, a teachers desk in the corner of the classroom, and a white board covering the front wall of the class. There's no band or art class, only a small library with beat up old books that are moments away from falling apart.

I'm on the first floor the farthest away from the entrance and the closest to where the delinquents hang out. The class that no one wants to be in. The people in the class are loud mouths, sleepers, prankersters, and sexually aggressive teens. The teacher is the absolute worst. He gives us papers with stains that hopefully come from some sort of food, he almost let a kid choke to death, and he steals money from kids backpacks.

I don't know what classroom Karma's in but it has to be up on the second floor since he's a senior. Walking in the classroom I get a giant whiff of paint fumes blowing directly in my face. Looking around the classroom I see half of the class painting dicks and offensive words on desks, and the other half acting like they don't know what's happening. Walking over to my desk I see they painted the word "pussy" with a drawing that I think is a vagina? I don't know, I'm not allowed to look at the internet.

The teacher walks in twenty minutes after the bell rang. He stops at the door smelling the fumes, looks at our desks, then walks over to the whiteboard and writes "Read for the rest of the period." And sits down at his desk.

When he writes "Read for the rest of the period." It's code for do whatever you want.

Once our teacher sat down everyone in the class bolted up out of their chairs and starting acting crazy. The only kid who didn't start painting the walls with dicks is a kid named Itona Horibe. He has a quiet personality but when he talks he can, and will, offend someone in the room. He has very good observation skills which he uses to insult you. He doesn't mean to, he actually doesn't even notice if he offends someone, which causes him to be hated by everyone in this school.

Besides his uncensored observations he's really nice guy. I've seen him hanging out with his friends, they're always laughing and smiling, it's nice.

When I see Itonas face all I can look at is his eyes, there so unique. His eyes are a bright yellow with some red and blue mixed in, his hair is a light blue, similar to mine. He wears a red sleeveless shirt with some fluff around the neck. He has regular gray pants with a black belt and black boots. A simple set of clothes.

He also draws a lot, even when we're supposed to be "learning", that's probably why he's in this class. Sometimes I try to get a glimpse of his drawings but I only get to see an eyes or a leg before he catches me.

After thirty minutes of kids being kids the lunch bell rang, everyone ran so fast out of the classroom they left a trail of dust. Grabbing my bag I go to my usual spot, the alley behind the school next to the dumpster. Opening the door I see Karma sitting on the ground eating his lunch.

"K-Karma?.."

"Uh-huh"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Keeping you safe and waiting for you."

"Keeping me safe?"

"Ya, I beat up the guys who were waiting for you."

"O-oh... Thanks..."

Sitting down I open my lunch, one cutie (small orange).

"That's you lunch?"

"Y-yes..."

"No wonder why your so thin, here." Holding up a weird brown octopus with his chopsticks Karma motions for me to eat it.

"W-what is it?"

"It's a sausage"

"Sausage?"

"Yep, now eat it."m

My mouth slowly engulfs the octopus, a taste fills my mouth that is neither good or bad.

"Do you like it?"

Finishing the octopus I nod "Yes, thank you."

"Then here, take some more, I'm not gonna eat all of this"

"B-but-"

"Your Dad will get mad?"

"Yes..."

"Stop thinking about him and eat"

"B-but.."

"Eat or I'll shove it down your throat."

"O-OK, I'll eat!"

With shaking hands I slowly pick up a piece of food like looks kinda like a sandwich. The top has a slimy red piece of meat, well, I assume it's a piece of meat. The lower part of the sandwich has a ball of rice that I'm guessing you eat with the red meat. Eating the sandwich whole the feeling of the red meat feels as weird as it looks, slimy and squishy, but somehow it tastes good.

"You like that?"

Turning to Karma with a questioning look (with a slight blush) on my face I ask, with a mouthful of food "What?"

"You seem to like sushi"

"Sushi?"

"Ya, that's what your eating."

Swallowing with the blush still on my face "What's the red stuff?"

"Salmon."

"O-oh..."

Hearing the bell from inside I hand Karma's lunch back.

"B-bye.."

"See'ya."

Walking inside the school I go into my classroom to see four boys beat up. Blood coming from their noses, mouths, eyes, their skin bruised and beaten. Seeing their eyes, slightly beaten into their skulls, glare at me, I start to smile. Not because their hurt, but becuase Karma did it, my only friend.


	6. Dad?

It's almost the end of the school year and my life hasn't changed a bit. Karmas still nice and a bit scary, my Dad keeps beating me, and I keep masterbating to the thought of him. The only thing that's changed is that those guys that Karma beat up stopped hurting me. Karma keeps telling me that I've grown, but I don't think I have. I'm trash and I always will be.

Karma has grown so much, he looks more mature, I'm kinda sad that he won't be here next year but he promised he'll always check in. Itona started talking to me, he gives me advice to make my art better. So life's as it was four months ago even though sometimes I wish it wasn't. I wish my Dad could just take me and fuck me... I just want him to fuck me... Fuck me...

"Nagisa!"

"What!?" Shooting straight up out of my chair I see the teacher, looking really irritated.

"Nagisa, you were drooling on the desk."

"S-sorry..." Sitting back down and wiping my spit off the desk I hear snickers and whispers shaming and embarrassing me.

Pointing her finger at me with a glare she gives me a command: "Nagisa. Detention. Come here after school."

Oh ya. We also got a new teacher who wears a shirt that can barley contains her breasts.

Grabbing my things I bolt outside, not stopping until I see Karma. Accidentally tripping I fall, almost making Karma fall with me.

Helping me up, Karma smiled "Haha! Did she want you to stay late again?"

"Y-yes..!"

"God, she really wants your dick doesn't she?"

"Y-yes.."

"Well c'mon, let's get you to the park."

"O-OK"

Wrapping my arm around Karmas neck I slowly hobble to the park, with his help. Stopping midway there I see Karmas face white as a sheet.

"Shit!"

"W-what!?"

"I have a fucking job interview!"

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, I gotta go, you gonna be OK?"

"Ya, I'll be OK"

Nodding Karma takes my arm off his neck and walks off.

Opening the door to my house, I don't see my Dad, I check the door light under his room door, not on. Worried and scared I look around the living room, reliving the past moments of me being beaten, thrown against the wall, kicked until I threw up, just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. Looking down I see a bulge in my pants, it's gotten bigger since the first time this happened.

Walking over to the door I and make sure it's locked before I sit on the couch and take out my cock. Slowly moving my hand up and down my dick I start to picture him calling me a cunt, spanking my ass, shoving his hot thick cock down my throat.

"Sir... Oh Sir..."

Taking off my pants and boxers I stick two fingers in my asshole.

"O-oh...! Fuck it hurts... "

Moving my fingers around I find my "sweet spot." Thrusting my hips up, breathing heavily I start hitting that same spot over and over again forgetting about stroking my dick.

"Ah! Ah! shit! Fuck, Dad! I love you Dad! Oh fuck!"

Grabbing the base of my dick I moan.

"Ahhh! Dad! Dad please cum in me!"

"Are you masterbating to me? You fucked up piece of trash."

Stopping everything I look over to see _him_ in the door way. Seeing him walking towards me I prepare for what's to come.

Lowering his head to my ear I hear him whisper "I'll give you my cock, you slut."

Feeling something snap inside me I turn my head and kiss him. His mouth is so warm, his tongue feels so fucking good, I love it!

"Mmph.. Ah..."

Breaking away I see his eyes that still have that same glare but laced with lust and wanting.

"Dad... I need you..

"Heh... I always knew you were a slut."

Walking around the couch he grabs my head and forces it on the ground. Lifting my head up he sits down "Suck."

Crawling to him I sit in between his legs unbuttoning his pants. Taking a deep breath and looking at his boxers, my dick twitches.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Suck."

"Of course Sir"

Taking his dick out of his boxers I loose my breath.

"So big..."

Not caring of the size I engulf all of it.

"Ah fuck...~"

Moving my head up and down feeling the tip hit the back of my throat over and over.

"Ahhh~~~"

Not warning me he cums in my mouth. It tastes sour and salty, like that brown stuff that he makes me eat. Swallowing it I look up at him, my eyes pleading for something more.

He slaps me and puts his dick back in his pants.

Standing up and walking away, he said "Clean yourself up."

"Y-yes Sir"

Shutting his bedroom door, very loudly I might add. Looking down I notice that I came myself... No wonder why I'm lightheaded. Pulling up my pants I walk back into my room taking off my pants, not bothering to clean myself, I go under the covers and fall asleep.


End file.
